Falling Kingdom
by JaketheViper
Summary: During a trip to Barkingburg, most of the PAW Patrol go rogue and plot to take over Earth. With Chase and Ryder and Rubble the only ones left...they are forced to stop their comrades's villainous ways. But it appears they aren't going down so easy.
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to Barkingburg

The pups arrived at Barkingburg. Kat and his wife, Kiara, nuzzled each other.

"Its hard to believe is been a year since we met Kiara and Chuluun." Skye said. She had a scar over her left eye just like Kiara did.

Everyone knew about how Kiara tried to take over her home in the Pride Lands and how Chuluun tried to kill the Lion Guard.

Well, almost everyone.

"Now remember pups. Keep a sharp eye on Sweetie." Ryder said. The pups understood.

The castle doors opened and the three occupants exited.

Upon seeing the predators they froze. Sweetie hid behind the Earl.

"Calm down. I wont hurt you" Kiara said.

"Neither will I.

After introductions were made everyone went inside.

Chase stared at Sweetie.

He admired her beauty.

"What happened to Maria?" Sweetie asked.

"We had a big argument over something silly. She stormed out all mad like." Kat said.

The pups minus, Kat, Chuluun, Kiara and the humans ate dog food.

Chuluun loved liver. Just like Everest. Kat and Kiara couldn't stand it.

Kat had tuna while Kiara had chicken.

After dinner, Sweetie excused herself.

She snuck to the crown room and admired the piece of metal.

Chase followed her in. He cleared his throat to let her know of his being there.

"You really cant help yourself can you?" Chase asked.

"No." Sweetie said.

Zuma, Everest, and Rubble walked inside.

"We'll join you." Everest said.

Chase confessed his love for sweetie and she accepted.

Unknown to them, Skye was out there listening as they made plans.

* * *

"We have a new military base opening soon. Plus a shipment of equipment will be delivered there around 2am." The princess boasted.

She showed them the route, tracing it with her finger.

"The weapons will have enough firepower to take over entire cities" Earl said.

A few minutes later everyone parted ways.

Skye came in and told her friends what she'd learned.

"So they think they can double cross us?" Chuluun said.

"Well they're wrong. Dead wrong." Rocky said.

"What's the plan Kat?" Skye said.

After Kat told them his plan, everyone gathered for a movie.

Once the movie was over some of them feigned tiredness and went to bed.

An hour later the others came.

Kat, Skye, Chuluun, Kiara, Rocky and Marshall were asleep in their sleeping bags.

Or so they thought.

Snarling Sweetie and the others attacked the sleeping bags.

Feathers flew everywhere causing Chase to sneeze violently due to his allergies.

"They stuffed a bunch of pillows in there!" Zuma said.

Before anyone could say more they heard the screeching of tires.

Rushing out, they saw several black vans from the princess private collection pull out of the driveway.


	2. Chapter 2: Military Theft

"Let's go." Chase said.

"The group took the PAW Patroller and followed.

Unknown to them Kat and Kiara were still there

Giggling they snuck in.

* * *

A military vehicle slowly went down the road.

Two military officials were inside.

"Man. I hate workin the freakin night shift." one guy said. "Dont you Barnes?"

"Cool it Rogers. We are supposed to be there by 2am. Besides we got coffee." Barnes said.

The two took a sip.

Suddenly the two heard the screeching of tires.

"What the-" Barnes uttered.

Rogers kept driving.

"Must be hearing things." Barnes said as he rolled the window down.

"Oh. You're not." a voice said.

Barnes turned to see the muzzle of a gun in his face.

Behind it was a snow leopard.

Rogers, one hand still on the wheel, reached for his semiautomatic.

"Aaaah. I wouldn't." a mixed breed said.

"Hand the weapons over." Chuluun ordered.

The two complied. Rocky and chuluun chucked them in the bushes.

While Rocky and Chuluun held the soldiers at gunpoint.

Behind them Marshsll was driving in reverse following the military.

The back doors were open.

Skye was tossing military equipment into the back. Grenades, ammo, guns, you name it.

Once the group were done Chuluun and Rocky executed Rogers and Barnes and getting into the van drove off into the night.

* * *

"I cant believe that we didn't find them." Chase said.

"Finf who?" Ryder asked.

"Half the team left. Took a van apparently." Rubble said.

"What could they be up too?" Everest asked. They walked into the throne room.

And froze in place.

"Mind telling us why you are sitting on the thrones?" Sweetie asked.

"Kat. Kiara. You two know the rules. You are not allowed up there. Come down. Wait how'd you get the crowns." Ryder asked.

"Come on. Let's put the crowns back." Chase said.

Kat and Kiara followed them into the crown room.

Sweetie typed in the password.

She opened the door to the display case and screamed.

The others eyes bulged.

For there, stuffed into the display case, was the broken and bent body of the Princess.


	3. Chapter 3: Betrayal

Kat and Kiara cackled loudly.

"Guys. Its not funny! The Princess was just murdered!" Chase shrieked.

"I know." Kat said. He giggled again.

"Wait. Did you?" Sweetie trailed off.

"Yes. We killed her." Kiara said. The two cackled again.

The royal guards came into the room.

"Guards. Take these two bastards and lock em up." Sweetie shouted.

The guards didn't move.

"Guards? Did you hear me?" Sweetie said.

"Oh they heard you. But they only listen to us now. You're not in power anymore." Skye said walking into the room. The other pups followed her.

"You'll pay for this!" Sweetie yelled.

Kat froze. Then he narrowed his eyes at her. "That's funny." Kat said.

"I've given you MANY plans over the course of two freaking years to steal the crown and you have not managed to pull ONE of them off. Yet you threaten ME?" Kat said, baring his teeth. Sweetie gulped.

"Then you add some of your own "evil" schemes." Kat said doing air quotes with his fingers.

"You dont know what I am...?" Sweetie began to say.

"Oh? Then what are you?" Kat asked. "We're waiting."

"Im..." Sweetie began to talk.

"Well? Dont get keep us in suspense. What are you?" Kat got in her face. "What?" he yelled.

"I'm nothing." Sweetie whimpered.

"Then bow to your king!" Kat shouted.

Whimpering and shivering in fear, she did as she was told.

Ryder was shocked. He had never seen the pups act this way.

"Look at you." Kat said, walking in circles around Sweetie.

"You call yourself the royal pup? How pathetic." Kat said. A wimp. The runt of the litter."

"I'm disgusted. Look at you. The tough bad royal pup. Shivering at a threat. You don't have the guts to survive. This is the real world, Sweetie. The real freaking world. This ain't no fairy tale." Kat said. He grinned.

"Now. You see them." he said, turning her head.

"Yes. Kiara and Chuluun. They hadn't eaten in hours. And..." Kat said, he bent down to whisper into her ear. "They're mighty hungry. I could let them eat you."

Sweetie's eyes went wide with fear.

"Or. Of course you be our personal slave." Kat said. What will it be?"

"What do you need me to do?" Sweetie whimpered.

"You made the right choice." Kat assured her.

Chase rushed at Kat.

Kat punched Chase sending him into wall. "Chase." Everest shouted. They rushed to him.

"Skye. Why dont you tell them?" Marshall asked.

He looked at Kat, who nodded.

"We know all about your little plot." Skye began.

"Skye?" Ryder began to speak. But one harsh snap of Kat's jaws silenced him.

"As I was saying. We know about your scheme. To steal the crown. Become royalty. La Di da." she smirked. "Too bad it'll never happen."

"Marshy. Help us." Everest pleaded.

Marshall grinned. "Help you? You've got to be kidding."

"But I thought that you loved me." Everest said with tears in her eyes.

"Love you? Nope. It was a front. Skye however...is my real love." Marshall said. He smirked.

"Guards! Take them to the dungeon." Rocky shouted.

Complying with their orders. The 6 guards held them at spear point.

The guards led Chase, Ryder, Rubble, and Everest, as well as Zuma to the dungeon.

It was very dark in there.

The five were shoved in the large room.

The door slammed shut. The heavy bolt slid in place. They were in heavy darkness.


	4. Chapter 4: In the Dungeon

"I'm starving!" Rubble whined.

"Quit whining Rubble!" Everest shouted. "You're not the only hungry one here."

"Everest dont shout. Rubble I'm sure they'll feed us soon." Ryder said.

As if on cue, the 5 heard the bolt unlatch. Then the door opened. Rocky stood in the doorway.

"Eat time." he growled. He shoved four bowls of dog food in as well as a sandwich and chips for Ryder.

He stared at Everest before closing the door.

Rubble instantly devoured his food in mere minutes.

The others also ate.

"We've been trapped here for 3 days." Chase said as he began to eat.

"We have to get out of hewe." Zuma said, his mouth full.

"How? It's pitch black. We can barely see anything." Chase said. "And it doesn't help the fact that they took our collars and pup pad.

"What about the air vent?" Rubble said.

"We can't really reach it." Chase said.

"We have to try." Rubble said.

"We will. But tomorrow. For now lrts get some sleep." Ryder said.

Everyone eventually fell asleep.

All but Everest.

Once she was sure they were asleep. She tiptoed past them, to the door.

Making sure not to wake them, she tried to open the door. As she was try to open it. She heard the door unlatch. The door made a slight creak as it opened.

"Psst. I can help you. Names Roger. Hurry come on." Roger whispered. He opened the door wider. Only for Everest to grab his spear and gut him in the stomach.

He gasped in shock. She shoved him inside and slammed the door.

The sound of the closing door woke Ryder and Chase. "Was that the door?" Chase whispered.

That's when he saw the guard on the floor. "Pups. Wake up." Ryder ordered.

"Rubble groaned. Zuma opened his eyes.

After gazing around they noticed Everest was missing.

"S-she escaped." Rubble said.

"She must have stabbed the guard and took his weapon." Ryder said as he stared at the body on the floor.

"Or she was taken prisoner." Zuma said, gulping.

"I think its option A. But why leave us here?" Chase said.


	5. Chapter 5: Everest turns

Everest made her way down the hall the spear in her jaws.

She stopped at the kitchen.

One guard was talking quietly trying not to be heard.

At least she thought he was talking. She realized that he had a tape recorder and was playing it.

"Perfect. Now to take it to the police." he said to himself.

He pocketed the tape player. But before he can turn around, the spear came out of his skull.

He dropped to the floor. She knelt down and grabbed the tape player before raiding the refrigerator.

Marshall and Skye and Sweetie were heading down the hallway when they heard the noises coming from the kitchen. Sweetie carried Skye over while Marshall walked.

They peeked into the kitchen to see Everest devouring the turkey.

Food containers littered the floor. As well as the dead body slumped against the wall.

"Well. Well. Well. Broke out I see." Skye said.

"Yeah. So?" Everest said. "What's your point?"

"Did you kill Bill?" Marshall asked.

"Of course. As well as Roger. Who let me escape. Oh. By the way. Here's a present for King Kat." Everest said as she slid the tape recorder towards them before picking up the spear.

"Press play. And you..." she said to Sweetie. "Can clean up this mess."

"Why should I clean the mess YOU made?" Sweetie asked.

In answer, Everest walked up and stabbed her spear into Sweetie's paw.

Sweetie screamed in pain.

Her pained cries attracted everyone else.

Kat entered the room. Followed by Kiara, Chuluun, and Rocky.

Everest grabbed Sweetie by the throat and tightened her grip.

"Because...i...said...so." she said through clenched teeth. "NOW GET TO WORK!"

"Yes...maam." Sweetie said through the pain. "Sweetie...at your...service."

"Interesting. You changed sides eh." Marshall asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. I faked it all. I was in league with you from the beginning. I've actually known your crush on Skye for years. I've had a crush on Rocky actually. I was afraid to tell you. The only reason I let myself get put into the dungeon was to see if there were any escape routes." Everest said.

"Guess not." Everest said. She grinned.

"Oh. Which reminds me. I think you guys should hear what Bill recorded before his sad departure." Everest said as she pressed play.

The group listened to the recording. Kat seethed in fury. "Thst backstabbing traitor." Kat growled.

"Kat. I hate to break it to you, my king, but I just don't trust these guards of yours." Everest said as she executed the guards single handedly.

"Oh. What should we do with the PAW Patrol?"


	6. Chapter 6: Traitor

"I can't believe that she ditched us." Zuma said. "I thought she was our friend."

"Big whoop. I thought the others were our friends as well but apparently we were wrong." Chase said.

"Ok. You three. We just need to calm down and try to get our bearings and think of a plan to escape." Ryder said.

Chase opened his mouth, but didn't get to say anything due to the sound of the door opening.

The 4 turned to see Everest standing in the doorway.

"Everest. You're ok." Ryder said. Then he noticed the spear in her paw.

"King Kat and Queens Kiara and Chuluun request the presence of Ryder, Chase, Rubble, and Zuma in the throne room." Everest said.

"Like I said...option A." Chase said as he began to walk.

Ryder, and the other two pups followed him.

With Everest holding them at spear point, the group walked down the hall to the throne room.

When theh walked through the door, the first thing they saw was Sweetie.

There was a bandage on her wounded paw, meaning Marshsll patched her up.

She was tossing grapes into the Kat's mouth with her good paw.

Upon seeing the prisoners enter, Kat waved his paw, signaling that Sweetie could stop.

"Hello, loyal subjects. Bow before me." Kat said.

Ryder, Rubble, and Zuma instantly did.

Chase, grumbling under his breath, followed suit.

"So let me get this straight. You need a servant to put food in your mouth?" Chase said. "What? You're too lazy to do it yourself?"

"I dont like your tone." Kat said glaring at Chase.

"Well I don't like how you rule." Chase shot back.

"You call this ruling? One single pup. You think you can be better ruler? Fat chance." Kiara said.

"I would've treated my servants fairly!" Chase said. "You hurt my girlfriend's paw!

"That was me Chase. She broke the most important rule." Everest said.

"Which is?" Chase asked.

"Don't question an order." Everest said as she took the handle of the spear and smashed it into Chase's head.

Chase pitched forward, unconcious.

"A rule that you're forgetting at this point." Everest said.

"Now that Chase is in dreamland." Chuluun said. "Do any of you know why we requested you?"

Zuma shook his head. "No your majesty."

"Well then we'll tell you." Kat said. "You will be our servants. You will not question an order. Never talk back to royalty."

"Oh. One more thing." Kiara said. "Rocky bring them out."

Rocky brought out some circular devices.

"These are bomb collars." Rocky said.

"If you try to escape. Or if we choose too. Boom." Skye said.

Ryder and the two concious pups gulped in fear as the devices were placed around their necks.

Rocky placed one around Chase's neck as he regained consciousness.


	7. Chapter 7: An Old Friend

A lioness slowly made her way through the Adventure Bay streets.

She was looking for a old friend she'd seen on the news.

Several citizens saw her.

Katie walked up to her, mistaking the lioness for Kiara.

"Hi Kiara." Katie said.

She bent down to pet the lioness before she was tackled.

"The names Tiifu. I'm LOOKING for Kiara." Tiifu said.

"S-she is Barkingburg about an hour or two from here." Katie stammered.

"T-they were supposed to be back by now." Katie said.

"How do I get there?" Tiifu snarled.

"ILL take you. Me and several others are going. We are worried about her as well as her mate and friends." Katie said. "Theres a vehicle at the city hall that people are getting in to go. I'm heading there now."

Tiifu stared at Katie, before running her prickly tongue along the girl's face and neck.

Katie winced upon feeling the hot saliva on her skin.

Tiifu then licked Katie's arm. From her fingers to her shoulder.

After looking around to make sure no one was watching, she turned back to the scared blond.

"Hope you don't mind if I take a snack with me." Tiifu said before ripping Katie open.

Tiifu quickly ripped Katie's arm off her body before rushing to get on the vehicle.

She snuck on just as the door was closing.

Pretty soon, along with the mayor, farmers, Jake, Mr. Porter and Alex as well as Captain Turbot were underway for Barkingburg.

Tiifu hid so no one could see her before digging into her prize.

"So. Kiara has a mate and friends eh. Hope I can find her. I'd like to meet them." she said to herself.

* * *

"How much longer?" Rubble whined.

"Until I say so." Kat said. His feet rested comfortably on Rubble's back.

Ryder was busy grooming them.

Sweetie was awaiting orders as well as Zuma.

Chase was being used as a scratching post by Kiara and Chuluun.

He grunted in pain as the two clawed his back.

Suddenly the doors burst open.

The residents of Adventure Bay were shocked at what they saw.

"What is going on here?" Jake asked very sternly.

"Oh. Just business." Kat said.

"Goodness!" a voice exclaimed from behind the group. "Such a nice place. I'm a little jealous."

Everyone turned to see Tiifu.

"How is this possible? I thought...I saw you die." Kiara said.

"Good to see you as well." Tiifu said.

"Who are you?" Goodway asked.

"Name's Tiifu." Tiifu said.

"Kat? Can I please stop? I'm getting tired." Rubble pleaded.

"You're as much as a whiny bitch as the blond was." Tiifu said.

"You mean Katie? Wears a pink tank top with denim pants and purple loafers?" Ryder said.

"So her name was Katie?" Tiifu asked grinning.


	8. Chapter 8: Reunited

Everyone's jaw dropped.

Tiifu gazed around. Her gaze stopped on Skye.

"What happened to your eye?" Tiifu asked her. "And why does that Boy have a porcupine on his head?"

"I was attacked by wolves. That's actually his hair." Skye said.

"I thought you were dead. I mourned you." Kiara said.

"Thanks for the warm welcome." Tiifu said, sarcastically.

She walked over to the food table. Grabbed a cake and threw it into Ryder's face.

The force of the blow was so strong, it knocked Ryder down.

"There. You look a 100 times better." Tiifu laughed loudly at her own joke.

"What is this junk?" the lioness asked before cramming chicken tenders into her mouth.

"Its called food." Chase said. "He leaned towards Kiara. "What's up with her?" he whispered.

"Watch it brown boy." Tiifu said, pointing a chicken tender at him. "I dont take sarcasm lightly."

"I dont mean to rain on your parade but I'm not a boy. I'm a dog." Chase said.

"Wait a minute. Why are we against each other? We want the same thing." Zuma said.

"You think you have what it takes to rule?" Chuluun said.

"Ok. What is going on here?" Mayor Goodway said.

"Ohhhhh." Tiifu groaned.

"Tiifu! Are you alright?" Kiara rushed to her friend.

"No. I'm gonna be sick." Tiifu said.

"Why?" Marshall asked as he and others crowded around her.

"Because." Tiifu said.

"Cause why?" Everest asked.

"Because she talks out of her ass." Tiifu said. She grinned.

Goodway glared at Tiifu.

"Haha. Very funny." Alex said.

"Alex. Shush." Mr. Porter scolded his grandson.

"Who said that?" Tiifu asked.

She walked into the group.

She looked at everyone.

"Was it you?" Tiifu asked Alex.

"Yes." Alex said, chin up in the air.

"Thought so."

Tiifu grabbed him in her jaws and threw him across the room.

Alex hit the wall and laid still on the floor.

"Alex!" Mr. Porter rushed to his grandson.

"You've gotten meaner." Kiara said.

Kat grabbed her paw and shook it eagerly. "Welcome aboard." he said.

"May I ask who you are?" Tiifu asked.

"That's Kat. My mate." Kiara said.

"Nice to meet you." Tiifu said.

"Slaves? Make Tiifu feel at home." Chuluun said.

"You. Come here." Tiifu said, beckoning to Zuma with her claw.

"You'll be my mate." Tiifu said.

"Uh. Uh. No way." Ryder said.

But to everyone shock, Zuma rushed over and kissed Tiifu.


	9. Chapter 9: Zuma Turns

Everyone was shocked at what Zuma had done.

Tiifu herself was surprised. She hadn't been expecting that.

"Like I said. We all want the same thing." Zuma said.

"Dudes gotta point." Rubble said.

"Oh. I see! I guess I will be the only loyal pup Ryder has left!" Chase shouted.

"I'm here." Rubble said.

"Oh no. You just agreed with them. So that means that you ain't loyal anymore." Chase said.

"Ain't loyal!" Rubble shouted. "Ryder rescued me from the streets! I wouldnt even be here if it wasn't for him.. All of this started when you decided to ask Sweetie out and joined her side. I only joined you because we were friends and I didn't want to lose you. But you obviously don't care about anyone."

"Is that true Chase?" Ryder asked.

"You know what. I don't need this." Rubble said as he walked over and sat down next to Kat.

"I'd rather be killed instead of hearing you cry about your pathetic love life." Rubble said.

Everyone stared at the two.

"Are you two done?" Ryder asked.

"Geez. Like Phineas and Ferb. Only dumber and angrier." Zuma said.

"I can't stand that show. Phineas has a triangular shaped head with a red tuft of hair at the top. Seriously. He looks like a freaking nacho chip. Ferb just looks like a sideways T." Kat said. "I hate a lot of things. Like the song "Purple Rain."

"Speaking of which, how stupid can you be to not notice enormous experiments going on in your own backyard?" Kiara said.

"That reminds me. Rocky, the next time you put that song on, I'll destroy your radio." Chase said.

"Hey. At least I don't shake my rump in the mirror while singing Justin Bieber." Rocky shot back.

"Guys. Guys? Focus. What'll we do about them?" Everest asked.

"Mr. Porter will be our chef since he makes the best food." Kat said licking his chops. "And I guess farmers Yumi and Al can be our gardeners. The rest will go in the dungeon until I find use for them."

"You heard King Kat. Get a move on." Skye shouted.

"You ain't the boss of us." Goodway announced.

"Have I ever told you how annoying and stupid you and tasty pet are?" Kiara said.

Yumi, Al, and Porter were hustled and bomb collared. The rest were put in the cells.

"I would of had Katie be our groomer if you hadn't decided to make her a gourmet meal." Chuluun told Tiifu.

"You got issues." Chase said.

"Porter! Go fix me some of your famous pizza." Skye said.

Porter rushed off.

"How come you don't like Tony's?" Rubble asked.

"Because unlike Tony, Mr. Porter doesn't pick his nose while he cooks." Skye said.

"And...you kept this information to yourself?" Kat said.

Skye nodded.

"Why?" Rocky asked.

The cockapoo shrugged. "I didn't want him to lose business. He's a great guy."

"Guess I won't be eating pizza anymore." Chase said as he gagged.


	10. Chapter 10: Argument

Mr. Porter came in the room.

"Porter! Where's our pizza!?.Were starving!" Skye asked the cook.

"Umm...you see...there's a little problem." Mr. Porter said.

"Well. Spit it out." Kiara said.

"Yeah. Dont just stand there!" Marshall said.

"Theres no food. The pantry and refrigerator are completely empty." Mr. Porter said.

Everyone looked at Everest. "Really? You couldn't save some for us?" Kat asked.

"Don't look at me. I may be a glutton but I wouldn't wipe out the whole kitchen." Everest said.

"So we have a case here." Rocky said.

"Yeah. The case of the missing food." Chase said. "Thatll make a great book."

"Guys! I've solved it! Mr. Porter ate the food." Marshall said.

Everyone stared at him.

"Or he HID it so he wouldn't have to cook." Skye said.

"Either that or someone else ate it." Ryder said.

"Not the brightest color of the rainbow are you?" Tiifu asked.

"Ugh!" Kat groaned. "Fine. I'll order pizza!.

"Mr. Porter! Go order 20 pizzas. Pepperoni. Deep dish. And no funny business." Kat ordered the 60 year old. "Marshall go with him and make sure he doesn't try anything."

Marshall nodded and followed.

Rubble stomach growled.

"Too bad you won't get any." Everest said as she looked at Sweetie with mock sympathy.

"W-why?" Sweetie whimpered.

"I don't like you." Everest said.

"I don't like her either and I think she's a whiny little bitch but she's gotta eat." Skye said.

Everest rolled her eyes. "Shes a slave! Slaves dont eat. Besides that...she's too much trouble."

"Ryder, Chase, and Rubble are slaves." Skye shot back. "We feed them."

"Yeah so?" Everest retorted.

"Will you two dudettes cool it?" Zuma asked. He walked over to the terrier.

He gazed her and turned to the shepherd.

"Some boyfriend you have. He doesn't even care." Zuma told Sweetie before he walked off.

"So you're against me too?" Chase said. "Geez. Some friends you are. You care more about starting World War 3 with your big guns than you do about friendship."

"We'll see how smart your mouth is when Adventure Bay becomes a pile of rubble." Kiara said.

Just then everyone he heard the sound of whistling. They turned their heads as the Earl came into the room.

The Earl stopped to hang his coat on the hook in the corner.

The Earl kept whistling but it was stopped short as he heard a clunk right above his head.

He looked up to see the spear embedded in the wall inches from him.

"Hey slave." a voice said as he slowly turned around.

He looked at Everest. She was grinning evily at him. "How was your poker game? You get any winnings?"


	11. Chapter 11: the Earl

The Earl smiled and nodded eagerly. "Yes. $20K! Can you believe it?" Earl said as he took an envelope from his coat pocket.

Everest walked up to him and snatched it away.

"You earned twenty grand on your trip to Las Vegas Nevada?" Chuluun asked in shock.

Everest opened the envelope and counted the cash. "Wow! Whoever says crime doesn't pay needs a reality check. Cause, crime PAYS!"

Marshall walked over to her. "We can get some more firepower with this much money. As well as that grenade launcher you've been wanting."

Marshall looked at the Earl. "And I'll take that!" Marshall said as he snatched the Earl's gold watch from his wrist.

"Can I have my money back?" Earl asked.

"No." Everest said as she handed it to Kat.

"But I was planning on buying my fiance a gift with that money!" Earl pleaded.

"Who's your fiance? Snow White and her seven dwarfs." Kat said.

"Sit down in this chair!" Rocky said.

The Earl walked over and sat down.

"You listen to us. WE are in charge now. We're taking over Barkingburg and many other cities along the USA. You can't do anything to stop us." Everest said.

The Earl slumped forward.

"What do you know...I try to tell the guy our plans and he falls asleep!" Everest said, throwing her arms up in the air.

Ryder walked over and gently shook the the Earl's shoulder.

"What are you dead!? Get up!" Everest shouted as she shoved the Earl in the chest.

Her blow caused the chair to tilt backwards to the floor.

But the Earl didn't move.

"You are dead." Everest said as Marshall and Kat walked over.

Marshall felt for the Earl's pulse.

"Dead as a doornail." Marshsll said as he dropped Earl's hand.

"Wow Everest. Guess your speech bored him to death." Chase said as he began laughing.

Snarling, Everest grabbed her spear and turning to Ryder, shoved in his stomach.

Ryder and everyone gasped with shock.

She twisted the spear before pulling it out.

"NO!" Chase rushed to his owner. Rubble followed.

"Dude. You didn't have to do that." Zuma said.

"This is your doing." Everest said. "We've warned you many times to shut the hell up and you've ignored us."

She tapped her spear on the floor twice.

"Get up! All the three of you. Let's go."

With Everest holding them at spear point and Ryder holding his stomach. Everest led Ryder, Chase and Rubble back to the dungeon.


	12. Chapter 12: Everest explains

Everyone shielded their eyes as the heavy wooden door was opened.

Everest stepped aside and motioned with her spear.

Chase and Rubble helped a wounded Ryder inside.

"I'll have Marshall come look at your wound in awhile." Everest said. "But let this be a lesson to you all...when I give an order...you obey it. Dinner will be here soon."

She began to pull the door shut.

"Everest wait." Jake began to walk towards her.

She pointed her spear at the young adult.

"What?" she asked.

"Tell me what's wrong." Jake asked her.

"Yes. Why are you doing this? And where's Grandpa?' Alex asked.

In answer she reached up and pulled st something under her neck.

Jake saw it was a zipper.

She pulled the zipper down and stepped out revealing her true form.

Everyone gasped.

"Take a good look." Everest snarled.

Each eye has a scar over it. Patches of her fur were missing as well as scars all over her body.

Kat and the others crowded around her.

"I loathe your kind Jake." Everst said.

"Humans are evil. They do nothing except kill, take for themselves, hurt innocent animals who have done no wrong. It took every ounce of strength to save you in the arctic. I was actually planning on killing you slowly and painfully but then I realized something. You were my ticket out of there. I've seen what you humans do to dogs like us. You pretend to love me. But I know deep down in there..." she pointed her spear at Jake's stomach. "...that you don't. I've been burned, shot, stabbed, starved, called a loser, a mistake and other names. We've all been mistreated. Your reign is over. Pretty soon...humans will go down and pets will be on top." Everest pulled the hide back on.

"Now if you excuse us...we've got a race to extinguish." Kat said as he laughed heavily and as they started to close the door.

"Where'd you get the hide?" Goodway asked.

Everest paused before turning.

"Well let's just say...my brother didn't die in a blizzard." Everest said as she slammed the door.


	13. Chapter 13: True Love

Everest walked down the hall. Kat walked beside her.

"You know. That explains why you walk with a limp." Kat said.

Everest nodded.

"You know. I'm with you all the way." Kat said.

"Everest. Can I tell you the truth?" Kat asked.

"About what?" Everest asked, pausing and turning to look at him.

"About Kiara and Chuluun. The truth is..." Kat began.

"You don't love them." Everest said.

"H-howd you know?" Kat asked.

"I'm a girl Kat, I see things others cant." Everest said.

"So who do you love?" Everest asked.

In answer, Kat pressed his lips against hers in a passionate kiss.

His sudden movements surprised her. But she returned it.

She giggled.

"You know. You don't need that hide anymore." Kat said.

She nodded. "You're right." Everest said as she took it off.

They continued walking, tails intertwined.

Soon they entered the main room.

The others were stuffing their faces with pizza.

"Really!?" Kat said.

"You couldn't wait for us!?" Everest said.

"Who are you?" Marshall asked in a threatening tone.

"Come on Marshall. You know me." Everest said.

Skye eye widened. "Eve?"

She hopped off of her seat and walked up to her.

She poked her side. "Is this some joke?" Kiara asked.

"Nope. This is the result of humans." Kat said.

He walked over and took the crown from Kiara's head.

He walked back to Everest and put it on her.

"Congratulations Eve. You're mine now." Kat said.

"Are you really going to choose that bitch over us?" Chuluun exclaimed.

Kat snarled. "Now no one, has ever talked about her like that and survived." Kat said. "So I ask you. Are you threatening the love of my life?" Kat asked.

"I will expose you. If you go to that fleabag." Chuluun said.

Kat scoffed. "You won't expose me.

"How do you know?" Chuluun asked.

"Because you'll be dead." Kat said.

Kat wrapped one hand around Chuluun's throat.

She started to choke as he lifted her up. Then she started to thrash.

Chuluun thrashed in a desperate attempt to get free. She slashed at him. Her face turned bright blue. "You...will never...win." Chuluun said, moments before her neck snapped.

Kat glared at Chuluun's lifeless face before turning to the others.

"Leys go serve the prisoners their pizza." Kat told Kiara and Tiifu.

They nodded and started down the hall with Kat following.


	14. Chapter 14: Ex

Kat, Kiara and Tiifu stopped in front of the door.

Still holding Chuluun, Kat opened the door.

Once again, the harsh glare of the light blinded them a bit.

"What do you want?" Chase snarled, with tears in his eyes.

Kat tossed Chuluun inside.

Her body landed with a thud on the stone floor.

"Oh God!" Jake said.

Kat motioned for Kiara and Tiifu to enter with the pizzas.

"How's Ryder?" Kat asked.

"What do you think?! You're the ones who killed him." Alex said.

Kat raised an eyebrow. "I'll be sure to send flowers." he said.

"I take you guys are angry." Kat said.

"YES!" Goodway shouted.

"Well you can take your anger out on Tiifu and Kiara." he said as he closed the door.

"You son of a bitch!" Kiara shrieked. "You tricked us!"

Kat snickered as he walked down to rejoin the others.

Kat entered the room.

"Where're the lions?" Skye asked.

"In the dungeon. Most likely being beaten." Kat said. "Oh. and apparently Ryder died."

"Well. Everest did gut him like a fish." Zuma said.

Sweetie limped into the room with a bowl of grapes.

She picked one up and started to toss it.

Kat grabbed the bowl and smashed it onto her head.

"You idiot. What are you trying to do, kill her? Grapes are poisonous to dogs." Kat shouted.

She rapidly backed up. "I didn't know, I swear!"

"Well they are. Its a proven fact." Rocky said.

"Liar!" Kat said.

"I swear I didn't know!" Sweetie said as he began to cry in fear.

"Kat. I think she's learned that now." Skye said.

Kat nodded, before turning to Sweetie. "Go get her some liver!"

Sweetie nodded and ran from the room as fast as her legs could carry her.

Mr. Porter sat at the table reading the paper. Marshall snatched it from him.

"We don't pay you to read!" Skye said.

"You're not paying me at all." Porter said.

"Well looky here. Katie made the front page news." Marshall said as everyone crowded around him.

Kat sighed after reading the article.

"Says she's in a coma." Zuma said.

"That still doesn't mean that she won't tell officers that Tiifu assaulted her. This could blow our whole operation!" Skye said.

"Kat? What do we do now?" Rocky asked.


	15. Chapter 15

Kat tapped his collar in answer.

"_Hello?" _a voice called through his collar.

"Hey Ella." Kat said.

"_Hey Kat! You have a job for us?" _Ella asked.

"I do! Where you at?" Kat asked.

"At Mercer County Hospital." Ella said.

She looked at Katie, who was lying in the bed.

"Its awful. Katie was attacked. Her arm was ripped off and her chest was ripped open." Ella said.

"_I'm afraid your next job is right in front of you." _Kat said.

"What? Kill Katie?" Ella asked.

Kat nodded. "_If she wakes up and talks it could blow our whole operation. Get rid of her and head to Barkingburg. Make it look like an accident!" _Kat told her.

She nodded and ended the call just as Tuck entered the hospital room.

Who was it?" Tuck asked.

"Kat. He wants us to head to Barkingburg after we cause Katie's unfortunate accident." Ella told her.

He nodded. "Well. I'll kind of miss her. She gave the best groomings"

She nodded before getting up.

"Well. We have morphine here." Ella said.

Ella grabbed a syringe and filled it with morphine.

Walking over to the bed, she put the morphine into Katie's IV bag.

The two then gathered their stuff.

A few minutes later, a rapid long beep filled the air.

The two golden retrievers then high-tailed it out of there and headed to Barkingburg.

* * *

"They'll be here soon." Kat said.

"More important matters at hand. We need more money. Earl's measly 20k winnings won't be enough. Any ideas?" Everest said.

"Hmmmmm. What happened the Princess's money safe. Surely there's money there." Zuma said.

"Sweetie!" Everest shouted.

Sweetie rushed in with Everest's liver treats.

She put the bowl down and bowed. "Yes my queen?" Sweetie said.

"Do you know the combination to the safe in your owner's bedroom?" Everest asked.

"I'm afraid not. She changed the combination to everything the first time I stole the crown. Sorry." Sweetie said.

Kat sighed. "Any others?"

"We could rob the local liquor stores and gas stations." Marshall said.

Skye groaned. "Come on! Think bigger guys!"

"The Bank! Of course!" Marshall said.

"Get ready." Kat said.

"You two. Let's go." Kat motioned to Sweetie and Porter.

He led them to the dungeon. Opened the door and shoved them in.


	16. Chapter 16

Once Kat got back to the main room, he noticed everyone talking.

"What's up?" Kat asked.

"We decided to wait for Ella and Tuck." Marshall said.

"Good idea!" Kat said.

Tuck and Ella arrived about an hour later.

"Hey Tuck. Hey Ella." Kat said.

"Hey Kat. Where's Kiara and Chuluun?" Tuck asked as he sat his bag down.

"I had to kill Chuluun because she threatened to expose us. She also threatened Eve here and called her a flea bag." Kat said. "Kiara as well as Tiifu, Chase and Rubble are in the dungeon with several other adventure bay citizens."

"Who's Tiifu?" Ella asked.

"Tiifu is Kiara's lioness friend. She was the one who attacked Katie." Skye said.

"Anyway...are you two ready for a good, old-fashioned bank robbery!?" Marshall asked.

Tuck and Ella shouted "YES".

"But we need gear." Rocky said. "There might be some in the Princess's closet."

"Then let's go." Everest said.

A few minutes later they entered her room and opened her closet.

"Wow!" they all murmured.

"Its almost the same size as the throne room." Zuma said.

"Yet the kitchen is the size of my old cave" Kat said, shaking his head.

"I don't know about you guys. But I'm not wearing a dress to commit a bank heist." Marshall said.

Kat nodded.

Zuma picked something up. "Man, what the hell she need with a bowling ball?!

He tossed it aside.

"Let's go check Earl's room." Everest said.

The others nodded.

Kate walked inside Earl's room a moment later, followed by the others.

"Woooooweeeee." Zuma said, upon eyeing a display case.

He walked over to a display case.

It was filled with weapons.

"A 12-gauge. Just what I always wanted." Zuma said.

Kat nodded and plunged his fist through the glass door and ripped it off its hinges.

Everyone then grabbed weapons.

Then they raided Earl's closet.

They all put Earl's black tuxes on. Minus Skye of course since they wouldn't fit her.

They then grabbed ski masks or anything that would cover their faces.

"Awww man. I don't even have gear. Guess I'll wait here." Skye pouted.

"You do realize that you could borrow one of Sweetie's outfits right?" Everest said, rolling her eyes.

"Oh right."

After Skye was dressed everyone headed out the door.

* * *

**Authors Note: I would like to inform you all that Fallen Kingdom and Loss are non canons. Also I have an announcement to make. My story Devil will be on hiatus for awhile until I finish this story BUT...I'm not giving up on it. That's a promise. Anyway until next time. **


	17. Chapter 17

A chocolate lab entered the bank. He looked around.

The floor was pearly white.

He counted at least 3bankers hard at work waiting on people.

He counted 7 customers.

"_What do ya see?" _a voice said.

"Not much." he whispered. "At least 3 bankers waiting on customers. Brings the count to ten people. Maybe more." the chocolate lab said.

"_Ok. Anything else? Guards? Security cameras? Etc..." _the voice said.

"Seems pretty low. I count 4 cameras in the main room and one measly guard. Seriously...is this the best they can do?" the chocolate lab said.

"Hey!" the guard said. "You're not allo..."

The guard was interrupted by a deafening crash.

The doors slammed open so hard that the glass shattered.

"Everyone FREEZE!" a voice said. "This is a robbery!"

The chocolate lab quickly ducked behind a corner.

"_What is going on?" _the voice said.

"The bank's being robbed!" he said. "Some others beat us to it. It looks like a group of pups."

The guard reached for his semiautomatic but one of the masked figures fired and the guard dropped to the floor.

Two of them rushed over to the counter. One jumped over and pointed her gun at the teller's head.

"Empty the drawer now. No funny business." Skye said.

"Let's go pal! I'm making a withdrawal here!" Zuma said.

Everest, Kat, Rocky, and the twins kept the others at bay.

The chocolate lab's eyes widened with shock as he recognized two of the the figures.

"That's all of it. I swear." one of the tellers said. Sweat poured down his bald head.

Skye and Zuma checked the drawers.

Skye nodded to Kat. "That's everything." she said.

"Ok. All of you. Against the wall." Zuma said.

the group nodded in fear.

"Please spare us. I have a young boy at home." one woman said.

Kst tsked tsked. "Awwww. How adorable. Well I hope what we're about to do gives him memories of dear old mom."

"What do you think?" Kat asked Everest.

She grinned. "You know." Everest said. "You know what I think."

Kat grinned as well. He nodded to the others.

Gun safeties went off.

Then everyone screamed but it was cut short as bullets sailed through the air.

They kept firing until they heard the guns click.

"Come on. Let's skedaddle before the five o gets here.' Zuma said as they rushed out the door.


	18. Chapter 18

Henry peeked around the corner.

He stared at the bloodbath in front of him.

"Come on Zuma!" a voice shouted. He gasped.

He snuck up to the door and peeked out.

The black van sped away.

He looked back and quickly rushed behind the counter and searched the offices. Looking for anything of value. Nothing except a mini safe. He quickly grabbed it and rushed out.

He ran through alleys until he came to an unmarked white van. He threw open the door and scrambled inside.

"Hey Henry." a Shiba inu said. "What was this I heard about the bank being robbed?"

"I'll tell you later. Let's get going. The boss has to hear this." Henry said.

They drove in silence until they got to their location.

The exited the vehicle and went inside the abandoned warehouse.

"Hello, Henry. How did the scouting go?" a poodle asked.

"Not good. Someone beat us to it. The bank was robbed by a group of pups. 3 of which I recognized." Henry said.

"A bank robbed on OUR turf?" the poodle asked to which Henry nodded.

She rubbed her chin.

"Any specific breeds?" she asked.

"Well I could make out a Siberian shepherd, an oversized housecat, and two golden retrievers as well as a chocolate labrador, like myself." Henry said.

"I take it the two retrievers are Ella and Tuck?"

He confirmed with a nod. "But there were more. A female pup and a getaway driver."

"Interesting." said a female saint bernard.

"Interesting indeed." the poodle said.

"So what do we do Miranda?" the bernard asked.

"Well Brownie, seems we have to pay them a visit. Get our money back." Miranda said.

"I doubt that. They're dangerous." Henry said.

"How dangerous?" Brownie asked.

"Well let me put it this way." Henry said as he took a breath. "There were no survivors."

"You survived." a chihuahua said.

"That's because I was smart Al! I hid behind the corner. They didn't even know I was there!" Henry said.

She nodded.

"You said you recognized three perpetrators. Who was the third?" Miranda asked.

"My brother Zuma." Henry said.


	19. Chapter 19 A Big Mistake

Everyone's jaw dropped.

"Y-Youre BROTHER?" Al asked.

Henry nodded. "My younger brother to be exact."

"What's his name?" Miranda asked.

"Zuma." Henry said.

"Hmmmmm. Come on then. Let's go find them." Brownie said.

After grabbing their gear, they headed out.

* * *

The black van sped down the street. The road was bumpy.

Marshall hit a pothole. Their heads bumped the roof.

"Hey! Watch it dude!" Zuma said.

"You try driving a car meant for humans!" Marshall said. "This thing requires hands. I have paws!"

A few minutes later, Marshsll parked the car.

After making sure that no one was looking, they took the duffel bags inside through the rear doors.

Once inside, they began to count the moolah. "Woowee." Marshsll said. "We made out big time."

Everest chuckled at Marshall's enthusiasm. "Yep. We sure got a lot." she said.

"You know if Sweetie wasn't such a stupid little prick she'd be great for our team due to her fighting and weapon skills." Skye said as she reached for a rubber band.

"Too true. But she can't be trusted. Kat gave her many chances and she just blew all of them." Rocky said.

"Wow." Ella said.

They had added the total. "We got close to $1M!" Tuck exclaimed.

"That means we got enough for a bunch of gear and weapons." Kat said. He grinned and nuzzled Everest.

"Any military forts nearby?" Kat asked.

The pups looked at each other and shrugged.

Everest sighed. "Looks like we need Sweetie's expertise."

Rocky nodded. "I'll get her."

He marched down the corridor. He opened the door.

Everyone was sitting down.

Rocky walked in and grabbed Sweetie by the scruff.

"Any military bases around here?" Rocky asked.

"I don't have to tell you nothing!" she shouted.

His eyes narrowed. "Ok. We'll see what Everest has to say about that. Let me warn you, she's not in a good mood."

"Leave her alone, Rocky!" Chase shouted. He rushed at Rocky but he punched Chase, causing him to lose a tooth. He spat out blood.

"Oh. I'm sorry officer." Rocky mocked. "Did I hurt you?"

Sweetie scratched Rocky.

He grunted. Blood ran down his face.

"Oh you are so going to get it." he said.


	20. Chapter 20

Moments after Rocky had left the room to get Sweetie, the doors burst open.

The pumps raised their eyebrows as a group of masked figures came in.

"Can you be any noisier?" Marshall asked.

Who the fuck are you?" Kat asked.

"We are the Canines!" the lead figure said. She took her mask off, revealing a poodle.

"I'm Miranda!" the poodle said. "This is Brownie, Al, Frank, and Henry." she pointed to each one in turn. "And it seems that you have something that belongs to us!"

"Oh and what would that be? You're dignity?" Zuma said.

"No. The money." Al said. "Give it to us. Or else."

"Or else what. You're going to bite my toe?" Kat mocked.

"Zuma. Just give us the money." Henry muttered.

"We won't ask aga-" Miranda didn't get to finish her sentence as the door opened and Sweetie was thrown into the room.

"This one needs to be taught a painful lesson." Rocky told Everest.

"Why is that?" Skye asked. Everest grabbed her spear.

"She won't disclose the location of that military base. She also clawed my cheek." Rocky shouted as he grabbed a napkin and held it to his face.

Skye tsk-tsked. "You know better than that."

Everest raised her spear and stabbed it into Sweetie's other paw.

Sweetie screamed in pain.

Skye turned to Miranda.

"While my friend deals with the slave. Let me ask you something." Skye said as she got in Miranda's face. "Why is that money so important to you?"

"We need it to buy weapons!" Miranda said. "Who might you be girly?"

Snarling, Skye punched Miranda hard. Miranda stumbled, then fell.

"Dont call me girly!" Skye screamed as she advanced. "I hate it when people call me that!"

Miranda slowly raised her head.

"Skylar?" Miranda whispered.

Skye froze. "Yes? That's me!"

"Do you remember me?" Miranda asked.

Skye tilted her head. "You...do look familiar." she murmured.

Miranda got up and walked the few feet towards Skye.

"I should. I'm your mother." Miranda said.

* * *

**Author's note! Miranda doesn't belong to me. I have permission from Pressurized to use Miranda in my stories. Thanks Pressurized!**


	21. Chapter 21

Everyone jaws dropped.

"Your Skye's mother?" Everest asked.

Miranda nodded.

"I've been searching for you for years. What Happened to your eye?" Miranda asked.

"Wolf attack." Skye said. "I'm lucky Kat got there in time."

"He saved you?" Miranda asked.

She hugged him. "Thank you so much for saving my daughter." Mirsnda said.

"Uhhhhh. You're welcome?" Kat asked.

"You do realize that we're villains right?" Zuma said.

Henry sighed. "We know. I saw you commit that massacre."

Kat grinned. "We know. Everest saw you. We didn't say anything. We always leave one survivor to tell the tale."

Rocky sighed and kicked Sweetie. "You know any military bases around here?" he asked.

"Yeah. There's one on the opposite side of the city. Its run by an old friend of mind. A female bloodhound who everyone calls Bloodbath!" Al said.

"Interesting name." Zuma said.

"Yep. Got her picture. Dang she looks evil." Marshall said. "She runs a secret black arms ring from her own base. Fort Dog. It's an all-canine military base."

"Then we'll go there." Skye said.

"Uh uh. Not a good idea. She kills gruesomely." Henry said.

"So? We've killed gruesomely." Everest said.

"We killed the Princess by bending her body. We killed our owner Ryder by stabbing him in the gut. We also killed several royal guards." Skye said, listing off their murders. "As well as those civilians in that bank we robbed."

"And boy did we enjoy it." Zuma said.

"How does Bloodbath kill her victims?" Tuck asked.

"Well, she tortures them. Then after their dead she drinks a cup of their blood." Mirsnda said.

"Ok. Could've gone my whole life without hearing that." Ella said.

"Nice to you two again." Brownie said to the retrievers.

The two nodded. "Likewise."

"Oooohhhh. Goodness. Seems a certain someone is really popular with Bloodbath." Marshall said as he turned the laptop around.

On the screen was a picture of a certain west highland terrier.

"I ratted her out about a year ago." Sweetie said. She whined. "Shes vowed revenge against me. That's why I didn't want to tell you."

"Says theres a reward for whoever turns her over." Henry said.

Everyone looked at each other. Then they looked at Sweetie.

* * *

**Authors note: Enjoy ch21. I've decided to rename this Falling Kingdom. Also two of my stories have been renamed. **


	22. Chapter 22

The two groups slinked along in the darkness.

They were dressed in black to help blend into the shadows.

"Wow! For a black arms dealer there sure aren't many guards!" Rocky said.

"That's because people rarely try to get in." Al said.

"So any way of getting past em?" Skye said.

"Just leave it to me." Al said.

They started to sneak away. But froze as a bright light shone on them.

"Freeze! No sudden moves!" a voice said.

"Rodrigo. It's me! Along with some friends!" Al said.

A great Dane came up to the group. He shone the light in their faces.

"Al! Mi amigo!" Rodrigo and Al slapped paws. "Here to see the boss?" Rodrigo asked.

Al nodded. "Yes we are."

"UH? Why do you talk like that?" Skye asked.

"His English isn't very good." Miranda said.

She nodded.

"Follow me." Rodrigo said as he began to lead them inside.

"You come at good time amigo. We are about to test harpoon." Rodrigo said.

They walked into the ship. They took several flights of rickety metal stairs.

Pretty soon. They came to a door. They walked through onto a balcony and observed the scene from below.

Kat saw a German shepherd aim at a concrete block. A bloodhound was nearby. "_That must be Bloodbath!" _he thought.

He watched as the shepherd fired. The harpoon flew through the air and pierced the concrete.

"God!" Kat said, causing everyone to look up as his voice echoed through the metal walls.

"Whatre you planning on hunting? Moby Dick?" Kat said.

"Hey. Bloodbath! I got friends here to see you." Rodrigo said.

"Send them down." Bloodbath said.

Rodrigo nodded at them and they started down.

Kat grsbbed the railing and leapt off the balcony. He landed on his feet 50 feet below.

He joined the rest of his team. Kat walked on the platform. Bloodbath grabbed a machete and pointed it at Kat's face.

"State your name and why you're here! Or I'll see how your blood tastes!" she ordered, licking her lips.

In answer, Kat unsheathed his claws. The came out so fast Bloodbath barely saw them.

She stared. They were 8 inches long. Thin and razor sharp. She gulped but forced herself to stay cool.

"My name is Kat. This is my mate Everest." he said as Everest came up and pointed her spear at Bloodbath. He introduced the others.

"So why don't you get that machete outta my face so we can talk business?"


	23. Chapter 23

Everest pointed her spear at the bloodhounds neck. Zuma, using a spear as well, pointed the spear into Bloodbath's back.

She felt the cold point on her skin.

She nodded and dropped the machete. It hit the floor with a clang.

"What business are you referring to?" Bloodbath asked.

"Al here tells us that you are the one to come to for guns and weaponry." Skye said. "That you're the best of the best. Is he correct?"

Bloodbath blushed. "Well I wouldn't say THE best. But...yeah...he's correct."

"My services ain't free though. These guns and weapons came at...great...personal cost. It's worth billions." she said, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Well we only have close to a million of this dough ray me." Brownie said. "Will you accept any other form of payment?"

"Yes." Bloodbath said as she scratched her ear. She shook herself.

"I'll either take money or blood." Bloodbath said as she grinned.

"You know, your name suits you." Everest said. A bloodhound named Bloodbath who likes drinking blood."

"Yeah. Like a Vampire!" Marshall said.

"You shall get your blood." Kat said.

"Word on the street is that you are looking for a certain west highland terrier." Kat said.

"She ratted out one of my operations. Some of my men were captured in a raid. Are now serving prison time. I lost good men that day." Bloodbath sighed. "But the Sweetheart, the Royal Pup, is protected by the Princess of Barkingburg. Going into the castle is like a death sentence."

Kat motioned to Rocky and Marshall with his paw.

"Well today happens to be your lucky day." Miranda said.

"Oh? Why is that exactly?" a figure said joining Bloodbath. Kat stared at the bull dog.

They stared in shock.

"Who the hell are you?" Kat said.

The bulldog glared at Kat menacingly.

Kat seemed unfazed and glared back aside the others.

"You better check that tone. And the names Spike." he said. "I'm Bloodbath's mate."

"We don't want any quarrel with you. So just skedaddle back to where you came from." Spike said.

"An ant has no quarrel with a boot." Everest said.

"You planning to step on us?" Bloodbath asked.

"Oh no of course not. We come with a gift to you." Marshall said.

He reached into a sack but Spike growled. "Throw it here."

He motioned with his big furry paw.

"Gladly." Rocky chucked the sack forward.

It landed at their feet with a thud.

Bloodbath and Spike looked at it with disinterest. "Whsts in it?" Bloodbath asked as Spike reached in.

"Your cup of blood." Kat grinned as Spike pulled a struggling Sweetie out.

She struggled harder upon noticing Bloodbath.

Her front and back paws were taped together. Her muzzle was taped shut. Her eyes were wide with fear.

"Stop squirming." Kat shouted as he slapped her. "You brought your comeuppance into yourself. If you hadn't ruined my plans to rule this backwater city you wouldn't be here. More or less."

"Now about our deal..." Skye was interrupted by a loud voice.

"There won't be a deal. Let my girlfriend go!" a voice shouted.


	24. Chapter 24

"Well. Well. Well." Kat said as he turned around.

"Look at you Chase. Here to play hero and save your mutt?" Everest asked him.

"Not just me." Chase said as Rubble, Tiifu and Kiara came into view.

"I won't ask again. Let her go." Chase said.

"Or?" Ella asked.

"Or I'll...we'll...make you." Rubble said.

Kat stared at them. Everyone minus the four burst out laughing.

"You and your puny army?" Kiara said. She went to join Kat.

"You're still with them." Chase said.

Kiara nodded.

"Looks like scaring them didn't work." Rubble whispered.

"Uh. Dude. We are standing near a bloodhound who drinks the blood of her victims. We're not scared of you." Zuma deadpanned.

"I am now actually a little scared that we came." Tiifu said.

"How'd you get out anyway?" Ella asked.

"We dug a little hole and crawled through it while the humans are sleeping." Rubble said.

While they were talking Skye slowly walked to the harpoon. Someone had loaded it earlier.

"Well. Now that you're here." Kat said as he noticed Skye out of the corner of his eye. "You can bow to your rulers."

"We'll never submit to your rule!" Tiifu said.

"So be it." Kat said.

Skye fired the harpoon at the three.

"Harpoon!" Rubble shouted as they ducked.

The harpoon embedded in the wall.

Snarling, Chase rushed at Kat once more.

Kat countered the blow and punched him. Chase flew into a stack of crates.

He lay still.

"Spike! Help us load this stuff." Kat said.

Spike nodded and got to work.

"Come on guys. Grab the weapons." Kat shouted as everyone did as they were told.

Kat grabbed Bloodbath by the arm. "Come on. You could be useful for our team. Besides those numbskulls probably called the cops. Bring Sweetie with you."

She nodded and shoved Sweetie in the sack.

Kat turned and noticed Tiifu gaining the upper over Marshall.

Zuma also noticed and threw his spear.

It struck Tiifu in the back. She screamed and spat blood.

"NO!" Kiara screamed.

She rushed to Tiifu. "You idiot! I didn't want her killed!"

"Tiifu. Tiifu. Answer me." Kiara pleaded.

"I'm...sorry." Tiifu said. "I did my best."

"Dont leave me." Kiara said.

Tiifu's eyes closed. She went limp.

"Tiifu. No!" Kiara was silenced by a gunshot to the head. She fell to the floor, still holding Tiifu.

"Miranda turned and fired again. Rubble also fell to the floor.

Chase watched from the shadows as his friends were killed.

"Is that everything?" he heard Skye ask.

"Alright. Everyone let's go. Let's move it." Brownie called.

Once everything was loaded the big rigs started up. Many of the supplies were in the trailer as well as some guards guarding them.

Chase quickly leapt on the last trailer and held the door as it pulled out.


	25. Chapter 25

Chase held onto the door as the truck followed the others down the highway.

He shed a tear as he thought of his friend.

_0h Rubble. All I did was get you killed. Well as they always say, no good deed goes unpunished. _he thought.

Chase's sadness soon turned to anger.I

"Ok. You son of a bitch. Game on!" Chase growled.

He climbed on the top of the trailer.

The metal creaked as Chase crept along. Unfortunately the noise was heard. As Marshall was in the trailer along with some of Bloodbath's men.

"Uh Kat. Think we have a stowaway." Marshall said through his pup tag.

" Thanks for the tip Marsh. " Kat said.

Kat looked at the others.

"Must be that fool of a shepherd." Tuck said.I

"I got this." Everest said as she started to unbuckle.

" Don't worry. I'll handle him. You rest. " Kat said.

Everest nodded. "Be careful cutie."

Kat grinned. "I will."

Yuck took over the wheel as Kat exited through the drivers side window.

Kat climbed on the hood. Then walked across the windshield as he headed to fight Chase.

He landed in front of Chase.

"Haven't learned your lesson yet eh?" Kat asked.

Chase glared at him. "You killed them!"

"And you're next." Kat said as he plunged his fist into the trailer and pulled out a weapon.

Spike stared at the hole and fingered it in shock.

"Damn." he muttered.

Kat aimed the gun at Chase as they started on the freeway entrance ramp.

He fired. But Chase ducked and the grenade flew into a car broadside and exploded, killing the people inside.

Kat fired again.

Chase batted it aside with his paw and it sailed into a gas station which went up in flames, killing more people.

* * *

A swat team carefully waited outside the door.

"You better be right about this kid." the sergeant said.

"I swear it." Ryder said. "Witnesses are locked in the dungeon. They can corroborate my story."

Guns cocking. They moved in. "Freeze. FBI." everyone shouted.

While the swat checked the castle. Sergeant, Ryder and some cops went to the dungeon.

Two of the cops pulled open the heavy door.

"Police." Sergeant shouted.

"Oh. Thank goodness." Goodway said.

"Ryder!" Alex shouted as he ran up and hugged him.

"It worked Ryder. They didn't suspect a thing. But uh. There're a few hiccups." Jake said.

Sergeant rushed in and knelt beside Chuluun.

He felt for a pulse.

"No need." Porter said.

"What happened?" Ryder asked.

"Kat killed her. He tossed her in here as well as Kiara and Tiifu." Porter said.

"The Lionesses escaped though. Along with Chase and Rubble. God knows where they ran off too." Jake said.

"Weve got find em sergeant!" Ryder said.

"Sarge! You gotta see this." one cop shouted. He showed the way to the throne room.


	26. Chapter 26

Everyone stared at the news.

"**These are live images from on top of a big rig heading down the freeway in the middle of Barkingburg where it appears that two PAW Patrol members who we have identified as Kat and Chase..." **the announcer didn't get to finish.

"Oh no Chase!" Ryder said.

Sarge immediately got in his walkie talkie.

Everyone watched as Kat fired another grenade. Chase batted it back to him.

The grenade exploded sending him flying.

Kat tumbled along the rig. He stuck his claws into the trucks hood catching himself.

"Kat!? You alright!?" Everest asked.

" I'm fine! Do not head back to the castle. " Kat said.

Rushing over he grabbed Bloodbath and took her from the trailer and deposited her into the cab. "Drive to a safe place. You and Eve are in charge!" Kat said before noticing Chase behind him.

Turning around, Kat punched Chase. The force of the blow sent him off the rig and off the bridge they were crossing over. He hit a car below.

Leaping off the bridge, Kat slammed both paws into the hood, sending the car over his head.

Kat glared at Chase, who was still clinging to the car as it passed over his head.

Chase dodged to the side, mere moments before the car struck the ground.

Kat snarled. "You're causing me a whole bunch of trouble."

"You ARE trouble!" Chase shouted back.

Chase rushed and punched Kat.

His head tilted to the side.

He licked his lips.

"You call that a punch?" Kat asked. Kat punched Chase.

The force of the blow sent him flying a few feet.

He walked towards Chase.

He heard a gun cocking. "Freeze! Police!" Kat turned his head and stared at the young cop.

With one swift move, he knocked the gun out of the cop's hand.

Kat quickly got behind him, grabbed his head and Twisted sharply to the right.

A loud crack was heard. The cop fell forwards.

Kat turned his attention back towards Chase who was struggling to get to his paws.

"You know I have to say...you've lasted pretty long for an opponent. Most of my fights usually dont last long." Kat said as he walked forward.

He kicked Chase hard, causing him to go flying.

Snarling Kat rushed at the police pup. A car smashed into him. Kat flew into the trunk of a parked car on the curb.

Sirens were heard as vehicles pulled to a stop. SWAT and police and FBI exited the vehicles.

"Dont move!" one guy shouted. "Hands or paws where we can see them."

"Damn it." Zuma shouted as he threw the tablet to the floor and fiercely jumped on it.

"What is it Zuma?" Bloodbath asked.

"Kat's been caught!" Zuma said. "This will set our plan back."

Everest sighed.

Zuma fingered his chin.

"Hey Bloodbath? How much explosives can you rig up to take down a police station in Eagletown?" Zuma asked.

"A bunch. What about Kat?" Bloodbath said.

"Dont worry." Tuck said as he focused on the road. "He won't be there long. I have a plan." Tuck said as he grinned.


	27. Chapter 27: The Call

The trucks pulled to a stop. The engines cut off.

Everest banged the side of the trailer with her spear.

Everyone exited the trailers.

Excited voices buzzed in the air.

"Listen up." Marshall said.

Everest waited calmly until everyone quieted down.

"I'm afraid we've got a bit of bad news." Everest said.

Whispers sounded through the warehouse.

"What happened my queen?" Al asked.

"Kat's been caught." Everest said.

Groans and moans rose up through the room as well as curses.

"But...we've got a plan. We're busting him out. As well as sending Chase's family a little gift. Courtesy of Chase himself." Skye asked.

"Chase's family are cops st Eagletown police station. Were bombing it." Bloodbath said.

"What!? No way! I got my top operative there. The reason we haven't been caught is because Tracey keeps the cops off our back!" Al said.

Zuma rubbed his chin. "Could you call her for us? I gotta a job for her!" Zuma said.

Al nodded.

He pulled a phone out of his vest. He powered it on and dialed his friend.

**_"Hello?" _** a sing song voice sounded through the speaker.

"Hi. Trace. Its Al. One of my friends has been caught. I need you to free him for us." Al said.

_**"Why sure. Been awhile since I had a little action. What's his name?" **_Tracey said.

"His name is Kat. Former-member of the Paw Patrol. Hes been arrested a little while ago for several counts of first degree murder, armed robbery, and terrorism." Al said.

_**"I heard. He made the front page news. Who knew one of Adventure Bay's finest heroes would turn against his colleagues. I have to say I didn't see that coming." **_ Tracey said.

Al cleared his throat.

"Uh. He's not the only one to turn. Let's just say that Chase and Rubble are the only ones still loyal. Other than Chase being the last one alive besides his owner." Al said.

_**"I heard about that as well. I'm actually heading to Barkingburg with my family. Chase has asked us help him hunt you guys down. Not that I have any intention of doing so. I'll free him. You can count on me."**_

"Thanks Trace. You're a lifesaver. We'll give you the coordinates after you free him." Al said.

The two said their goodbyes and hung up.

"Its done." Al said as he grinned.

Everest nodded. "Good work."

She turned to Bloodbath. "I think its time for you to have a little fun." she said as she grinned. "Mind if I join you and watch?"

Bloodbath grinned as she grabbed the struggling sack in her paw. "Not at all."


	28. Chapter 28: Jailbreak P1

The door opened to the Barkingburg Precinct. Trigger, Siren, and their daughter Tracey walked in.

Trigger and Siren had grown up together practically from a young age. They were inseparable.

They weren't siblings but they were very close. Siren couldn't have been happier when Trigger finally had the courage to ask her out.

That was the third happiest day of her life. After the marriage and her twins Chase, and Tracey being born that is.

They walked into the precinct. The walls were a vomit green color. The floor was pure white tile.

Ryder and Chase noticed the three.

"Hi mom! Dad! Tracey!" Chase said as he ran over and threw his arms around them.

The three returned the hug.

"Has Kat said anything since we talked on the phone?" Trigger asked the boy.

Ryder shook his head. "Not a word! He just clammed up!"

"We're having him transported to a high security prison. The bus leaves soon. Well get him on it." Chase informed his parents and sister.

"You do that. Me and Ryder have a meeting with the chief." Trigger said.

Chase, Tracey and Siren headed to Kat's cell.

The stopped at the entrance and gazed at Kat. He was lying on the bed. Tossing a red rubber ball to the ceiling and then catching it.

"Where'd you get the ball?" Chase demanded.

"Found it under the bed." Kat replied.

"Hand it over!" Chase ordered.

Shrugging, Kat chucked the small ball at Chase and it bopped him in the nose.

Chase huffed as Kat grinned.

"So who ya got there Chase? Already gave up on Sweetie? Are they your new playthings?" Kat said as he gazed at the newcomers.

"Shut up and get up! Put your hands through the bars." Chase snapped.

Siren put her paw on Chase's shoulder.

"Chase? Sweetie. Let me and Tracey handle him. You just focus on finding the others." Siren said.

Chase nodded and with one final glare, walked away.

Siren opened the door and together...mother and daughter walked into the cell and cuffing and muzzling him, walked him outside and down the hallway to a small door.

As they were walking Tracey slowly reached for her holster and pulled the gun out.

Keeping it hidden behind her back, they stepped on the bus. She noticed a guard watching the prisoners.

She quickly put the gun in her holster and stepped back.

Nodding toward the guard, they handed him over and the guard began to walk Kat to seat.

Many other prisoners filled the bus. Mostly pups though.

Siren turned around upon feeling Tracey grip her shoulder.

Siren gazed at her daughter. She noticed Tracey was grinning.

"What's so amusing, Trace?" Siren asked raising her eyebrow.

Instead of answering, Tracey pulled a knife from her vest and thrust it forward.


	29. Chapter 29: Jailbreak P2

Siren gasped as she felt the cold metal blade go into her stomach.

She looked in her daughters eyes. They were no longer filled with warmth. Instead they were filled with cold hatred.

Blood seeped from the wound and dripped onto the floor.

"Hey!" the bus driver shouted in alarm upon seeing the red puddle.

He went for his holster. But Tracey was too fast. She pulled her revolver out and fired into the driver's knee.

He screamed in pain as she grabbed his pistol chucked it out the door.

Turning quickly to the back. She could see the prisoners staring at her with alarm, shock, and intrigue.

The guard unholstered his weapon. But Tracey executed him with a head shot before he could he even raise it.

The sound reverberated throughout the bus.

"Please." Siren whispered in Tracey's ear. "Don't do this."

Tracey, still gripping her mother, flung her out the door.

"Sorry mother. But I have no time for the likes of you." she said as she fired again. This time the bullet went into her mothers back.

Tracey shut the door and pointed the gun at the driver's head. "Get moving Walter!" she shouted as she read his name tag.

Wincing in pain, Walter put the bus in drive and floored it. The bus ambled out of the parking lot and pulled to a stop. Looking both ways he turned left.

Tracey whipped out her phone and dialed the number.

"**Hello?" **Al's answered.

"Hi Al. I got him. Send me the coordinates." Tracey said.

She heard Al talking to his friends on the phone.

"**Everest wants to talk to him." **Al said.

"Keep driving. No funny business." she ordered.

Walking along the aisle, she stopped at Kat's seat.

"Phone call for you. Its Everest." she said as she freed him of the muzzle and cuffs.

Kat took the phone and she walked back towards the front.

A Rottweiler grabbed her shoulder with both hands. "Free me!" he pleaded.

Turning around, she grinned and fired. The Rottweiler slumped back in the seat.

She resumed her post at the front.

Kat came up to her.

"They'll meet us at the exxon on route 6." Kat said. "And welcome aboard!" he shook her paw.


	30. Chapter 30: Losing A Loved One

The door to the police precinct opened.

Rubble grunted as he led in a pained Tiifu.

The lioness collapsed heavily.

The officer at the desk jumped up and rushed over, grabbing a med kit.

"We need a medic!" he yelled behind him.

Ryder, Chase and Trigger, rushed out from the meeting room.

"Rubble!" Chase shouted upon noticing his friend. "I thought you were dead."

"No. My vest caught the bullet. I'm fine. Just a pain in my chest that needs to be checked out." Rubble said.

Sarge got on his walkie talkie and called for an ambulance. While they were checking her over, Ryder asked Rubble what happened.

"Zuma threw a spear into her back. Also a poodle shot me and Kiara is dead." Rubble responded. He groaned and clutched his chest. A medic rushed over and assessed his injury.

Loading both Rubble and Tiifu on a stretcher they were taken away by ambulance.

"I gotta use the john." Ryder said and rushed off, disappearing down the hall.

Trigger opened his mouth and started to speak to Chase, but a panicked officer rushed in.

"OFFICER DOWN! I REPEAT! OFFICER DOWN!" he screamed. "IN THE BACK LOT"

Trigger, Chase, and some officers quickly rushed out the back door.

They froze in horror. "MOM!" Chase shouted.

He rushed over as an officer called for another ambulance.

Siren groaned.

"Mom. Dont move! We're right here." Chase said.

Siren winced in pain.

A puddle of bright red blood had pooled around her.

"Honey? What happened?" Trigger asked, calmly.

Siren stared in her husband's eyes as if she didn't recognize him.

Trigger and Chase held one hand each.

"H-He is gone." Siren whispered.

"Who?" Chase asked. Tears ran down his cheeks.

"Kat. Kat escaped. Tracey." Siren whimpered. "It hurts."

"I know." Trigger said. "Helps coming."

"How...could she...do this?" Siren whispered.

Trigger and Chase looked at each other.

"Do what? What do you mean?" Trigger asked.

"Tracey...stabbed me. She..." Siren gasped loudly. "Shot me as well."

Chase's mouth formed an O of surprise, and shock.

"Are you sure?" Trigger asked.

Siren gazed at her son.

"Youve...got to stop them." Siren pleaded.

"We will." Trigger assured her.

"I...love...you." Siren said. She went limp.

Chase stared as his mother stared back. She stared blankly at him.

He knew that he would never forget the dead stare.


	31. Chapter 31

A heavy silence filled the room.

Everyone was just sitting around, not speaking, thinking of every single thing that has happened recently.

It had been three hours since Siren died.

Trigger and Chase were heartbroken. Everyone was in mourning.

So far...it hadn't been a great week.

Jake grunted and slammed his fist onto the desk.

Everyone jumped.

"I should have seen it." Jake muttered as he stood and walked to the window.

"I SHOULD'VE SEEN IT." Jake shouted.

"Woah! Jake calm down!" Ryder told him, holding his hands up.

Jake turned abruptly.

"And how do you suppose I do that?" Jake said. "I lost my companion of 5 years Ryder!"

"I lost most of my team!" Ryder said. "Chase lost his mom and his sister is a crooked cop. Chase also lost his girlfriend... that I know of...and Chase and Rubble are the only ones I have left. Besides that I lost my girlfriend too."

"I know that Ryder. I'm saying that I should've known Everest wasn't right in the head. I saw her with most of the others most of time talking in hushed tones and every time I'd approach, they'd abruptly change the subject." Jake said.

Ryder began to pace.

"What do we do now?" Alex whimpered as he wrapped his arms around Mr. Porter. Mr. Porter comforted his grandson.

"We find them." Chase said. He got up from his chair.

"We need to think of a plan first." Mayor Goodway said.

"Exactly. Now that they've gained more members...they're stronger than ever." Chase said.

"Well. They're facing the death penalty for their crimes." Sarge said.

"What other crimes have they committed besides kidnapping?" Jake said.

"Well. Let's see...several counts of murder, bank robbery, assassination, and terrorism." Ryder said.

"Dont forget assault and attempted murder." Jake said, gesturing at his stomach.

"I can't believe that they didn't suspect." Ryder said. "At least it didn't go very deep."

"Well. We can't just stand here like lumps on a log." Captain Turbot said. "We gotta stop them."

"Count me out." Mayor Goodway said. "I'll leave it to the professionals."

Ryder sighed. "Well. Head to Uncle Otis. You can't go back to Adventure Bay yet." Ryder said.

Nodding, Mayor Goodway grabbed her purse and taking Chickaletta left the precinct.

"I'm going as well. I'm too old to fight. And Alex is too young. I promised I'd protect him." Mr. Porter said. He and Alex quickly followed Mayor Goodway.

"That just leaves us." Chase said.

"We have to find Kat." Ryder said.

"Ok. But...where is he?" Trigger asked.


End file.
